


Fishin in the dark

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Blindness, F/M, Friendship, Love, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Reader is a hunter. After a hard hunt, she calls on the Winchesters for a little R and R. But when she wakes to find herself completely blind, with no real reason, it's up to the guys to figure out why. And better yet, can they figure out who did this and get you back to the way you were.





	1. Home

Lebanon Kansas:

you pull your (fav color) 1972 Pontiac Firebird up next to a 67 Chevy Impala, and put it in park. A tall muscular man, with a short Chestnut brown hair, and piercing green eyes leaned against the Impala. His strong arms crossed over his chest. A smile spread across his face. You open the door of your Firebird, and slowly step out. Your black heeled boots, kicking up a small amount of dirt as you did. Your wearing your favorite jeans, a tight black shirt that has a silver heart across it and the word love. Your (y/c) bangs were held away from your eyes by the dark sunglasses you wore. You stare at the young man with a mix of emotions. 

"About time, Thought maybe you got lost or something." he teased as he stood up straight to greet you. 

"No such luck, but you weren't kidding when you said in the middle of no where." you replied as he pulled you into a hug. After you pulled back you smiled up at him. 

"How ya been Dean?" you asked

"Not bad, your self?" he asked. 

"I'm here." you replied. With out thinking you removed your glasses to reveal a black eye and scratched up face. Dean Winchesters expression instantly turned to a hint of anger and you were suddenly reminded of the battle you had over come a few days earlier. 

"Job hazzards." you said with a hug. 

"You sounded a little desperate on the phone ( nick name)" he said his face softening a bit. 

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. This last hunt...Well I was almost over my head. Almost." you said with a twinkle in your eye. He looked as if he had a million questions but decided to hold off on them. 

"So where's Sammykins?" you ask, changing the subject.

"Back at the bunker. He'd have been here to meet you but, well were kind of in the middle of something ourselves." he tells you. 

"Hey if this is a bad time." you start. 

"No, never a bad time for you." he insists, with a grin. 

"So you gonna show me your place, or what?" you ask

"Think you can keep up?" he asks. 

"Are you kidding? As slow as you drive, hell I could be on a ten speed and still keep up." you joked. He laughed a deep soothing laugh.

"All right then. " He said, He hurried around and got into his car, You did the same, and waited as he showed off skidding his tires. You shook your head and pressed down on the gas to catch up.

Bunker:

You stood at the door way of the bunker and squinted. 

"You sure you have enough room here for me?" you ask

"She's bigger than she looks, trust me." he said as he pulled your bag from the Firebird. The large door opened and a Tall lanky man came out. His brown hair was longer than you remembered and you swore he had grown another foot. 

"Y/N!" he exclaimed, His long legs seemed to reach you in seconds, and his strong arms wrapped around you lifting you up as he hugged you. 

"Sam! Look at you.. Are you still growing?" you tease. 

"Yeah, He's regular Sasquatch." Dean Chimed. 

"Shut up Dean. It's good to see you." he said his eyes twinkling. 

"You to Sam." you agreed. 

"So come on in." he said leading the way. You looked at Dean who jestured for you to go first. Once inside you couldn't hold back your shock. Dean hadn't been wrong, the bunker seemed to go on and on forever. 

"Wow, hell of a set up you have here." you said. 

"Yeah, it's a regular bat cave." Dean said setting your bag down. 

"You hungry?" He asked. 

"Starved." you replied. 

"Follow me." he lead you to the extremely large kitchen. 

"Were pretty well stocked, so make yourself at home." he said. You smiled at him, 

"Home, Haven't had one of those for a while." you say softly. 

"You do now, for as long as you want y/n." he said quietly. You looked at Dean, his eyes were soft. The two of you had know each other for what seemed like the best part of your life. At one time, you were as close to a couple as you had ever been. But the life of a hunter had a way of pulling two people apart, even if they were both made from the same cloth, as your mother would say. 

"I'll uh, put your things in a spare room." he tells you. You smile and nod thank you. He turns but then turns back. 

"It really is good to see you again y/n." he says before turning and leaving you alone.


	2. Into the darkness.

For the first time in a long time you slept well. No odd Dreams. No fear that someone was watching you. You felt safe. Maybe it was because you knew the bunker was well protected. Or maybe it was because you knew Dean and Sam were both just down the hall. But for what ever the reason you slept the entire night. If you had only known how everything would change when you woke, maybe you would just have stayed asleep. But no such luck. 

You were awakened by the sound of loud chatter. You laid there in the bed refusing to open your eyes. 

"Maybe if I lay real quiet then they'll go away." you think to your self. But Then you heard Dean's voice. 

"Damn it Cass! Personal space, Remember?!" He said angrily. A smile spread across your lips. Castiel? Could it be? You hadn't seen him for what seemed like a life time. Your eyes shot open. You froze when you realized how dark it was. Was there a power outage or something?" You blindly slipped your hand over to the bed side table and felt for your phone. As your fingers wrapped around it you unconsciously hit the power button. It pinged letting you know it was on. But that couldn't be right. You told yourself. The was no light from the phone. A bit of panic rushed toward you and you slowly placed your feet onto the floor. Sitting up you hit the power button again. Scared you got up and walked till your out stretched hand touched the smooth wall. You knew that there was an emergency light along the hall way floors. One that would instantly come on if the power went out. You ran your finger to the door and pulled. No light, just pure darkness. 

"Hey Sam, Can you adjust that light?" you hear Dean say down the hall way. " There's a glare on the screen." Realization kicked in, and all you could do was scream. 

Dean/Sam/Cass. 

Dean retrieved a book from the library shelf and turned, almost knocking into Castiel. 

"Damn it Cass! Personal Space, remember?!" he growled. 

"My apologies." he said stepping aside. 

"So any word?"Dean asked as he headed toward the table. 

"There is no evidence pointing to a deal of anykind, being made by any of the missing persons." Cass said. 

"Great, back to square one." Dean sighed. Sam entered the room, his hair still a mess from what little sleep he had managed to get the night before. 

"Dean I was thinking, What if it's not Demon they made a deal with." Sam suggested.

"Yeah but what? E freaking T? People don't just up and disapear for no reason." Dean said. 

"I remember Bobby telling us once about a roman God who took people that made deals but didn't hold up their end of the bargain" Sam said. 

"Wait, I do remember him saying something about that." Dean said sitting down in front of the lap top and flipping it on. 

"Do you mean like Hermes?" Cass asked. Sam looked at him wide eyed?

"Hermes?" He asked

"Yes, He was a roman God known for thief and trickery. But I do not recall him taking people, mostly cattle. " Cass said. 

"Sam can you adjust that light? There's a glare." Dean said. Just as Sam touched the lamp behind his brother they heard it. A Blood curtling scream. The three froze for a moment, as if not sure. Than it happened a gain, and more desperate.

"Y/N!" Dean yelled as he jumped up, he grabbed a gun off the table, and was gone down the hall. Sam and Cass on his heels. Dean's heart almost stopped when he saw her sitting crumbled in her door way crying hysterically. He looked around but saw nothing. 

"Y/n?" He said kneeling. In her panic state he attempted to push him away. 

"Y/n! IT's Dean. What's the matter?" he asked trying to get her to look at him. 

"Y/n?" Sam said kneeling on the other side of her. 

Your pov. 

You felt his touch before you heard him, and half shoved half clawed in fear. 

Once the voices registered slowly you looked up, but saw nothing. Nothing but darkness.

"I can't see. I'm blind." you cried. There was silence, and you were afraid they had left. But then two strong arms wrapped themselves around you and pulled you to a firm chest, holding you tightly. 

"IT's ok, it's gonna be ok." Dean said. But you could tell by his voice that he was almost as afraid as you were.


	3. Eyes Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my new years resolution is to try and finish most of these fics. lol Lets see If I can do it.

"Do it again." Dean growled. 

You were sitting in the library at one of the oak desks, still unable to see, but somehow much calmer. Dean, Sam, and Cass were circled around you. 

"Dean I've already tried three times, there's nothing I can do." Cass said softly. 

"So I'm stuck like this? Unable to see for the rest of my life?" You ask your voice cracking. You hear someone slide the chair next to you out and felt him sit down. It was Sam, you could tell by the smell of his cologne.

"We're are going to figure this out y/n, I promise you this is not going to be a permanate thing." he says placing his large hand over yours. 

"Damn straight it's not." Dean said. 

"y/n, what was the last thing you were hunting?" Sam asked. 

"Just a pissed off spirit. Simple salt and burn really." You say. 

"Where were you?" Sam asked. 

"Um (pick a state), I got a call from (a friend) she/he asked me if i'd come out and help. I said sure, we got there and found out that this old school teacher who had died in the 1900's had been summonds by some damn kids fooling around with a Ouija board. We salted and burned the bitch. Then I came here." you said. the last part kind of caught in your throat. 

"You're lying." Dean said, You could feel him starring you down. 

"No I'm not, It was a freaking spirit, call (friend ) if you want." you insisted. 

"What happened between the pissed off teacher and here y/n?" He asked. You sighed. 

"I had caught wind of this case in ( another state) turned out to be a witch, a real haunsel and Grettle kind of which. Had a taste for the young ones. It got kind of rough. But I took her out, so any spell would have died with her right?" You say. 

"Usally yes, but.... I'll check her bags." Dean said heading toward your room. 

"I'll checck the car." Sam said getting up. 

"What are you just gonna leave me here in the dark?" You call out. 

"I'm still here." Cass said causing you to jump a bit. 

"Hey, thanks for trying." you say. 

"y/n, who is Brady?" he asked sitting next to you. 

"What?" you replied

"Brady, I saw him when I was attempting to regain your eye sight." He tells you. 

"Brady, is no one. Look him and I are over, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Dean and Sam about it." You beg. 

"I won't, but I'm sorry for your loss. He meant alot to you?" Cass asked. 

"Yeah, he was my number two." you say. 

"Number two?" cass asked confused. 

"yeah, well always gotta hold out for that number one." you say with a smile. Cass looked at you confused. 

"Nothing." Sam said. 

"yeah well i have something." Dean Said. you turned your face toward his voice. 

"A hex bag?" you asked. 

"No a note." He told you walking up to the desk. 

"A Note what's it say?" You ask. When he didn't answer you became even more nervous. 

"Dean?" you ask

"It say's. You took something from me, now I'm taking something from you. C.S. Who the hell is C.S?" Dean asked. 

"No it can't be." is all you could manage to say.


End file.
